brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Donna
Donna was the goat seen near a fig tree in Eden, Iraq. She is Nicole Collard and Shears new best friend, but George Stobbart's awful nightmare. Broken Sword 5: The Serpent's Curse After deciphering the Tabula Veritatis’ marks thanks to Gehnen’s discoveries regarding an ancient clay tablet in Santa Cova Chapel, George and Nico learn that the artifact is in fact a set of directions that lead to Eden. Once arrived in Eden, the excessive heat prevents Shears from even walk. He asks Nico to wait for him a moment, while George decides to explore the scenery. Soon George encounters a very evil looking creature waiting peacefully next to a fig tree. The goat stares at him, pure hatred in its black eyes. George calls for Nico and Shears instantly to show them the tenebrous discovery. Both of them denote George’s exaggeration to call such a cute creature “evil”. Shears is so excited to see such lovely animal that he suggests Nico to name her Donna. By taking another look, George notices a truck with the logo of “Wolfram” which means Langham can't be far away. Before inspecting it closely, he decides it’s better to locate its owners first. Wolfram thugs are waiting outside a recently opened cave not far from themTwo large statues that represent the Assyrian deity called Shedu frame the cave’s entrance. The name refers to the male counterpart of a lamassu (female version). This creature has a winged bull’s body and a human head. Historically, they were often placed as a pair at the entrance of palaces. At the entrance of cities, they were sculpted in colossal size, and placed as a pair, one at each side of the door of the city, that generally had doors in the surrounding wall, each one looking towards one of the cardinal points. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lamassu Wikipedia. George asks Shears if he can do anything about the guards, unfortunately he has given up senseless violence thanks to Nico’s help. Now George needs to find another way to distract the guards and get where Langham is. By searching the back of the truck, he finds a knapsack full of military items. According to Shears, they are some of the explosives used by Langham’s henchmen to blast the hole seen in the rock face. Inside the bag George finds: a block of explosive, two long tubes wrapped in paper which can certainly look like dynamite, a roll of duct tape, some fuse wire, a sausage (someone’s lunch), and a battered old lighterThe lighter has a monogram on the front that reads: "Put your own personal monogram here".. Despite Shears telling George otherwise, he isn't convinced that the sausage is edible. He knows it is a sausage, Shears knows it is a sausage. But one tiny length of fuse wire, and voilà. Passable for dynamite as long as nobody gives it a sniff. After some thought, George has the great idea to use one of his best known nemesis to his advantage. He plans to distract Langham’s men with Donna, the malicious goat with pure hatred in its black eyes. Thanks to Nico’s help, he is able to duct tape the fake dynamite to the animal’s neck. By luring the goat with some ripe and delicious figs, George guides Donna to where the guards are sitting not before lighting the wire of the artefact. The goat begins to walk towards the men casually eating one fig at a time. As soon as she is close enough, they start talking about the cuteness of the animal when suddenly realize the powerful explosive and its imminent detonation. This makes the guards to get up instantly and run for their lives as fast as they can. Moments later – Shears, George and Nico can approximate to the cave where supposedly Langham is now that his men have abandoned their position. After stopping and preventing Langham from destroying the world by calling upon Lucifer – George, Nico and Eva Sanchez (who was being held captive) leave the cave before its self-destruction with the Tabula Veritatis in their hands. Safe and sound, the three of them take a deep breath after being ejected out of the cavern by the blast of the explosion. Shears greets them effusively as he holds a meat brochette. After Eva is out of sight, George and Nico have his first time to talk after the recent life-changing events. As he approaches Nico to confess his true love with a meaningful kiss, they are abruptly interrupted by Shears who is calling them to have a bite of what he’s prepared: “Doner kebabs with a spicy fig compote”. He wasn’t only guarding the cave’s entrance but also cooking some delicious supper for everybody. Nico doubts for a few seconds and she’s very scared to ask if the name “Doner” comes from her new best friend Donna, the goat. Unfortunately, it is. The scene ends with George being sarcastic about Nico's love for lovely goats. Quotes *George: "What had I done to deserve the universal ire of goatdom?" *George: “Guys...There's a small problem.” : Nico: “Is it Langham?” : George: “No, It's worse than that. Come and look.” : Nico: “Oh George, stop being so over-dramatic.” : Shears: “Ooh look - a goat! Love them! Hey, we could call it Donna.” : Nico: “What a lovely name. Are you hungry my lovely?” : George: “Okay, while you get all David Attenborough on us, I’ll take a look around.” *George: “Cry havoc and let slip the goats of war!” Phrase from Act 3, Scene 1, line 273 of William Shakespeare's Julius Caesar: "Cry 'Havoc!', and let slip the dogs of war". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_dogs_of_war_(phrase) Wikipedia (When the “loaded” goat starts walking towards Langham’s men) Trivia The name Donna is given by Shears, because cute goats have cute names. Nico agrees profusely *The Goat has become somewhat synonymous with the Broken Sword series mainly due to the infamous goat puzzle that occurs during George's excursion to Lochmarne, Ireland. *For a brief moment George considers petting the creature, but then he thinks that maybe not. The feeling of animosity is mutual. *She happens to have a brother near the Castell dels Sants's entrance in the Broken Sword 5: The Serpent's Curse story. *In Broken Sword II: The Smoking Mirror, a Quaramonte Market Goat different type of goat appears in Quaramonte City and serves as an easter egg if the players gives a lucky piece of coal. *In Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon, one of the posters in Nico's apartment has a picture of a dancing female goat in Moulin Rouge. The poster is a gift from George, and Nico doesn't want to throw it away because it reminds her of him. *At the same game, examining one of the bookshelves in old book repository causes George to comment about "101 Ways To Kill A Goat" as a perfect Christmas gift. *In Broken Sword: The Angel of Death, a picture of a goat similar to BS3 pops up after Virgil teaches George how to hack systems using his PDA. *In preparation for Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse, Revolution started a banner for fans and Kickstarter funders to unite under called "Order of the Goat (OotG)". During the campaign, official merchandise was released to funders who donated larger quantities of money to the cause. The Order has groups on the Revolution Software forums who are dedicated to discussing and explaining the finer points of the series in order to create buzz and excitement for the release. Gallery Eden 3.png|Nico and Shears admiring Donna Eden 4b.png|Donna helping George distract Langham's men Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Eden Category:Iraq, Asia Category:Important Character Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Female Category:Goat